Vou ser mamãe!
by Kamy Jaganshi
Summary: *primeira fic hetero* Já fazia 5 meses que Marin estava com Aioria, ela o amava mais que tudo. Só que Marin sentia que faltava algo na vida deles e não sabia bem o que era. AIORIA & MARIN. Em homenagens ao dia das mães


_Pra não perder o costume: Saint Seiya não é meu, porque se fosse Kamus nunca iria morrer e o Seiya nunca que iria ser o principal. Primeira fic com casal hetero, não está lá essas coisas, mas eu tentei, então peço perdão desde já pelos possíveis erros. Há é! Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, é só por diversão mesmo XD_

* * *

**Vou ser mamãe!**

Uma ruiva dormia tranqüilamente em sua cama com seu namorado. Ele ao contrário dela estava acordado, ela estava com a cabeça em seu peito com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Ele adorava ver essa cena toda vez que acordava.

Depois da guerra santa, todo o santuário ficou em paz, agora, todos já tinham o seu par e estavam mais felizes do que nunca. Pelo menos era isso com os outros, mas Aioria sentia que faltava algo mais em sua felicidade mais não sabia exatamente o que era.

-Bom dia! - disse ao ver Marin acordando.

-Bom dia leãozinho. - respondeu ainda meio sonolenta - Ta acordo faz muito tempo?

-Não muito. - deu-lhe um beijo - Dormiu bem?

-Melhor do que nunca. - sorriu se levantando.

-Aonde a minha mulher águia pensa que vai? - disse num tom de falsa irritação. Marin riu do apelido.

-Oras! Eu tenho coisas a fazer, esquece que além do meu treinamento eu tenho os meus discípulos pra treinar? - respondeu virando-se.

-Mas você tem que ir hoje mesmo? - perguntou fazendo um biquinho.

-Tenho sim! - se virou já entrando no banheiro.

* * *

Já fazia 5 meses que Marin estava com Aioria, ela o amava mais que tudo, se bobeasse ela o amava mais que a própria deusa Athena. Só que Marin sentia que faltava algo na vida deles e não sabia bem o que era.

Chegou em casa e estava morrendo de fome. Tava indo em direção da cozinha até que parou de repente. Estava sentindo um cheiro delicioso, começou a obedecer a seu olfato, até que percebeu que o cheiro vinha da cozinha mesmo. Foi direto para lá, ao entrar na cozinha não acreditou no que seus olhos viram. Aioria estava cozinhando.

-Oi meu amor está com fome? - perguntou sem se virar, já que sentiu seu cosmo.

-Ahn... Há estou sim. - se sentou numa das cadeiras.

-Ouve alguma coisa amor?

-Porque a pergunta gatinho?

-Ora, você está com uma cara muito estranha. - disse se virando.

-Bom, é que não é normal eu chegar em casa e vê-lo cozinhando! - afirmou com um sorriso de deboche - Você não tinha treino hoje não?

-Tinha sim e já fui ao treino, mas já que meu irmão tinha "coisas" pra fazer eu vim embora pra casa mais cedo. - deu mais ênfase na palavra _coisa _- E já que não tinha muita coisa pra fazer aqui resolvi cozinhar. - terminou meio sem graça.

-E deixa-me adivinhar, você preparou uma macarronada com molho e carne moída! - mais afirmou do que perguntou.

-E como sabe? - levantou uma sobrancelha incrédulo.

-Ué! Você só sabe fazer isso. - riu.

Aioria ficou emburrado por causa disso, mas mesmo assim ele serviu a comida. Enquanto comia, ele percebeu que Marin comia mais do que já estava acostumada... Parecia que comia para dois.

-Nossa meu amor, você está como mais do que o normal! - exclamou um pouco assustado com a fome da mulher.

-Sério? Nem percebi. Acho que é porque eu to treinando de mais. - disse calma.

-A ta! - voltou a comer.

Após a comida os dois foram lavar os pratos, enquanto Aioria lavava, a Marin enxugava. Depois de enxugar o último prato, a ruiva sentiu seu estomago embrulhar, largou o pano que estava enxugando a louça em algum lugar e saiu correndo para o banheiro vomitar. O leonino não entendeu nada e foi atrás dela pra saber o que ouve. Chegou ao quarto e viu Marin encostada na porta do banheiro com uma cara horrível.

-Marin, o que ouve? - correu ao seu encontro.

-Não sei, acho que eu comi de mais mesmo. - se apoiou nele - Você tinha razão, acho que exagerei na comida hoje.

-Você acha? Pois eu tenho certeza. - a deitou na cama - Descanse um pouco que te fará bem.

* * *

Dois meses se passaram e Marin continuou sentindo enjôos com mais freqüência, como também tonturas e com uma fome de leão. Não agüentando mais isso pediu para Shina, sua melhor amiga a acompanhar ao médico. Ela tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo, temia ser uma doença ou algo parecido.

Ao chegar ao médico esperou a sua vez, ao ser chamava pediu pra amiga entrar no consultório consigo.

Entraram no consultório, o médico fez as perguntas de costume, fez alguns exames e após um curto tempo que para Marin durou horas, o médico chega com os resultados.

-Então doutor, o que é que eu tenho? - perguntou temendo o pior.

-Bom o que você tem é uma linda criança de dois meses dentro de sua barriga. - sorriu.

-O q-que disse doutor? - ainda não conseguia acreditar.

-Bom, eu lhe disse que você está grávida de dois meses, mas já que ainda a criança não desenvolveu direito, não sabemos o sexo, só saberemos aos quinto mês de gravidez. - continuou sorrindo.

-Amiga, não acredito... Você ta grávida! - exclamou Shina toda animada.

-Shina, eu também não acredito. Eu vou ser MÃE! - lagrimas de felicidade começou a sair de seus olhos.

* * *

Chegaram ao santuário. Shina a acompanhou até o templo de touro, pois tinhas uns "assuntos" a resolver com Aldebaran e Marin seguiu para o templo de leão sozinha. A amazona estava muito feliz por ter descoberto que estava grávida. Queria gritar para os quatro ventos que ia ser mãe e que o pai ia ser Aioria.

Aioria. Parou no meio das escadarias entre o templo de câncer e leão ao se lembrar dele. Ficou com medo do leonino não gostar da noticia. Voltou a subir, mas devagar dessa vez. Pensava em como abordar esse assunto com Aioria.

Adentrou o templo de leão, chamou por seu marido e nada. Rodou o templo todo e nenhum sinal dele. Achou que ele devia estar treinando ainda ou estava com o irmão e o "cunhado" jogando conversa fora. Soltou um suspiro se tranqüilizando, agora teria mais tempo pra pensar em como falar de sua gravidez a ele.

* * *

Já era noite quando Aioria voltou para o seu templo. Marin estava esperando-o no quarto com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele retribuiu o sorriso indo em direção a ela.

-Oi meu amor. Que felicidade é essa? - deu-lhe um beijo terno.

-Querido, eu tenho uma boa noticia pra te contar! - sorriu tentando demonstrar tranqüilidade.

-E que noticia é essa minha aguiazinha. - Marin alargou o sorriso, adorava quando ele a chamava assim.

-Bom... Você lembra que eu disse que ia ao medico hoje pra saber o que são esses enjôos que ando sentindo? - esperou ele assentir para poder continuar - Então, eu fui e já estou com o resultado dos exames.

-Então, o que era? - perguntou já não agüentando mais essa tortura.

-O doutor disse que... Que eu... Estou grávida.

Aioria ficou a olhando sem reação alguma. Como assim está grávida? Isso não entrava em sua cabeça. Marin do seu lado estava ficando já nervosa por não receber nenhuma resposta. Será que ele não gostou da noticia? Após alguns segundos que pra ela durou uma eternidade, a amazona viu Aioria esboçar um sorriso tímido.

-Você disse que... Está grávida? - perguntou lentamente ainda sorrindo.

-Disse sim Oria. - sorriu de volta.

Correu em direção a amada e a abraçou feliz da vida, agora sim ele descobriu o que estava faltando para ser feliz. Era ter um filho. Marin ficou mais feliz do que já tava, uma por se descobrir grávida e outra por ver que seu marido adorou a noticia tanto quanto ela.

* * *

Um ano se passou. Marin estava na arena vendo seu marido treinar junto de seu irmão Aioros, ela estava com uma criança no colo que soltava uma gargalhada gostosa toda vez que via seu pai cair no chão por causa de um golpe mais forte.

-Irmão, sua filha está de te desfavorecendo! - riu Aioros.

-É eu to vendo. - emburrou Aioria - Marin vai deixar a Ágata rir de mim assim? - gritou.

-Hahaha, foi mal querido, é que é muito engraçado vê-lo cair assim. - gritou de volta rindo mais.

Ágata era seu nome, tinha um ano e três meses. Tinha os cabelinhos ruivinhos, os olhos num verde esmeralda, igual aos olhos do pai, a pele clarinha que nem a pele de sua mãe. Quando nasceu, Marin e Aioria viram que a única coisa que faltava para felicidade deles ser completa era uma criança.

Pra eles Ágata foi à coisinha mais preciosa que tiveram até hoje, por isso escolheram o nome de uma pedra preciosa. Por uma coincidência do destino ela nasceu no dia 11 de maio, no dia das mães.

***FIM***

* * *

**Gente nem acredito que consegui *¬* Essa foi a minha primeira fic com casal hetero. Espero que tenha ficado bom ^^.**

**Essa fic foi em homenagem ao dia das mães, que são são melhores coisas pra todos nós, se não fossem por elas nós não seriamos nada hoje. Então é o que eu digo hoje: UM FELIZ DIA DAS MÃES, PARA TODAS AS MAMÃES DO MUNDO INTEIRO! \o/**

**Agora pra não perder o costume: DEIXEM UMA REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA ESCRITORA FELIZ!**


End file.
